hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Crippled
Crippled is a fanon written by Necterine411 about the 25th Hunger Games, where the Districts voted for the tributes that went in the Hunger Games. It will follow the story of Evi, a 15 year old girl from District 8 with a crippled leg, and Matza, a deaf girl, throughout the 25th Hunger Games. I'll update as much as I can. Introduction I hear what they say, as I wheel myself by. Cripple, they call me, weak they sneer; but they could never call me useless. I can weave patterns so complex you get dizzy looking at them. I can find plants that dye cloth the prettiest colors you’ll ever see. I can cut entire designs out with a few flicks of my wrist. I can sew faster than lightning. I never thought it would matter that I did it all from my wheelchair. Characters Caution: Contains spoilers. Information will be added as the story progresses. Main Characters Evi Thread ' Age:15 District 8 Information: Evi has had a crippled leg since she was born; but has managed to get anywhere she wants to go through use of a wheelchair or crutches. Both of her parents were killed by disease when she was eleven. When the Quell twist was announced for the 25th Games; and Districts had to vote on the tributes sent into the Games. Evi was voted on because of her leg. She is now the District 8 female tribute for the 25th Hunger Games. '''Matza Oriana ' Age: 15 District: 9 Information: Little is known about the Matza, who was previously refferred to as only "deaf girl". Her cousin was once reaped into the Games, and he was killed by Careers. Her only aunt later killed herself. She stumped Evi in the chariot rides when Evi was trying to figure out what her imopairement was. When her District partner tried and failed to speak to her, Evi realized she was deaf. Matza has been hanging out with Jay and Alexandria. Strategy: Ally with Alexandria and Jay 'Nathan Hook ' Age: 12 District: 8 Information: Little has been revealed about Nathan's life; but it is known that he was dropped off at the orphanage along with his twin brother when he was a baby; although his twin died one month later. Although it has not been explicitly stated, it may be assumed Nathan was voted to go into the 25th Hunger Games because of his bad cough. He is now the District 8 male tribute in the 25th Hunger Games. ' ' '''Lexiova Vesta aka Lexi Age: She'll never tell Capitol Citizen Information: Lexiova, better known as Lexi, is District 8's escort. Lexi is easily upset, but easily forgives insults if she's apologized to. She pities District citizens because of their poor living conditions; but not enough to take a stand against the Capitol. She is in a neverending argument with Lucy Needle, who she believes is irresponsible. She also prides herself on her knowledge of strategies for the Hunger Games; which she has gradually learned by watching every single Hunger Games. Lucy Needle Age: 29 District: 8 Information: The victor of the Eleventh Hunger Games, Lucy's weapon of choice was a needle she would stick in other tribute's pressure points. Lucy relies heavily on pain medication. Lucy is always being called irresponsible by Lexi, but there is more to her than what meets the eye. Tributes in the 25th Hunger Games Note: Some tributes are featured in the Main Characters section 'Jay Wayland ' Age: 18 District: 12 Information: Jay grew up in a poor family that consisted of his dad, mom, and little sister. He snuck into the coal mines before he turned 18, but paid for it when a coal mine accident crushed both of his arms so they had to be cut off at the elbow. Without Jay's income to add to his mom and dad's, his family has had even less to eat. His little sister chews grass to help fill her always empty stomach. Jay knows and accepts his inevitable death in the Games, and is trying to make as many friends as possible before then. Jay has begun to take a romantic interest in Alexandria. Strategy: Ally with Matza and Alexandria 'Alexandria Flame (aka Blind girl) ' Age: 15 Disrict: 5 Information: Little is known about the previously unnamed Alexandria, who as only been refferred to as the blind girl since now. She was made blind by Retinopathy of prematurity (ROP), caused by premature birth. (It's a real thing, I did my research! Well, I googled it.) She was seen talking to the deaf girl, who's name is Matza. She communicates using a series of taps and gestures against the person's palm. (Kind of like Helen Keller) Alexandria has recently begun to take a romantic interest in Jay. Strategy: Ally with Matza and Jay 'Eli Gret ' Age: 18 District: 2 Information: On the outside Eli seems like a ladies man. He really is a stone cold killer. He got all the girl votes by seducing them into thinking he loved them, then breaking their hearts so they would vote for them. He trained all his life for these games. He wants to win no matter what. He will not stop killing until he wins. Eli is good at charming girls, and any weapon, but has flares of anger. Strategy: Take control of the careers, anyone who objects is dead. Then break all the girls hearts before killing them. 'Alison Bont ' Age: 14 District: 2 Information: Alison lives in a great family, and is the ultimate mean girl. She bullies anyone. Rude, backstabbing, not funny, liar. Pretty much anything bad. She also is insane. At night she does her hair in a creepy fashion to make her more insane. She runs the house. She is insane. Her family agrees to obey her just so she dosn't hurt them. Everyone at Alison's school pretends to like her so she dosn't hurt them but actually they hate her guts. She is the most hated kid ever to be in the District. Alison has this clique who hang out with her 24/7. But they voted for her. Alison has an older brother named Apno and a younger sister named Amika. Alison wouldn't kill anyone since then she thinks her followers might dislike her even though they already do but Alison would kill if she's in a situation where she must. Strategy: kill in the situation needed and if bored and no one goes for her have a little clique like in her home District. 'Calla Summers ' Age: 15 District: 4 Information: Calla was an average girl born too an unaverage family. Her mother in District Four is an well-respected doctor. Her mother wants her to follow in her footsteps, but only Calla and an dead girl knows that she won’t. The dead girl was her best friend. She died in the 23rd Hunger Games, and Calla never got over it. She started blaming Revelyn’s death on everyone. She even stole from an whipped man! She bad mouths the peacekeepers, and just about tries too pick a fight with everyone. One peacekeeper, Mash, got so mad her that he got serial killer like. Calla just whacked him in the face. But Mash got his revenge, he put an poisonous bug in her bed. Or so he thought. Turns out that it was her mother’s bed. District Four now hates Calla because her mother died. They wouldn’t mind her dying too, she killed at least 7 people in her life. Calla dosen’t mind. She’ll kill everyone. Calla is Hateful, Murderous, and Resentful. Strategy: Join the Careers, then at last 3 become the guard. Then kill those 2 others Chapters Chapter One: Betrayed Chapter Two: Nathan Chapter Three: Beautiful Chapter Four: Training Chapter Five: Silence Chapter Six: Panic Chapter Seven: One Number Reception Please rate what you think of this fanon so far, 1 being awful and 5 being great. "Cripple" Rating 5 4 3 2 1 Contest Okay, so in the "Beautiful" chapter Evi mentions seeing a guy tribute with an evil glint in his eye. So, for the contest you can make the most evil character you can. But wait! Don't make just any "evil for no reason, unbelievably cruel tribute. I don't want a tribute who's killed 50 people with an apple. Try to make a tribute that is evil because of how he was raised, because of his history, etc. Also, give me a district. (Just don't make it one that's already in use) Info I need: Name: Age: Appearance: Skills: Weakness: (Everyone has a weakness) History: (Very important!) Personality is optional, but appreciated. Category:Stories Category:Featured content